ThingsGoneHorriblyWrong
by Judge-Douglas-Mason
Summary: Jim and Sara get into a jam..........


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't. Que Sera Sera.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can't believe this. You don't have a key?" Sara asked in disbelief

"I do have a key, its just out of reach." Jim replied

Looking across the room and out the bedroom door, Jim could see his keys on the coffee table in the living room. They were shining in the early morning light, almost as if mocking him. As the sun streamed in through the window, between the cracks in the blinds it looked like something out of the Bible………rays of light peering down through the clouds, but instead of gracing the land with their Heavenly light they reflected off his key ring, just twenty or so feet from him. Just twenty feet and salvation, so to speak. The trick was, how would he and Sara get to those keys?

Their position was certainly precarious as Sara was hand cuffed to the headboard of Jim's bed and through some horrible twist of fate, Jim had lost his balance and had become cuffed to Sara's other hand. He had been fumbling to fix her so she couldn't move and it was at that point that she sneezed, her body lurched and Jim had slipped, joining her in being restrained.

"What kind of cop doesn't keep his keys with his cuffs?" she snapped

"A cop that's not apprehending a criminal, but a very naughty woman who insisted on being "adventurous". "Let's do something different", you said. "Let's experiment", you said. Well, you happy now?" he all but growled

"I know what I said, you don't have to remind me." She snapped

"So, how do you suppose we get out of this before shift?...We've got 14 hours before we have to go in." he countered

Both of them laying there in their underclothes, Jim and Sara racked their brains, trying to figure a way out of their predicament. After a few moment's silent individual deliberation, Jim had an epiphany. Rolling himself over, on top of Sara and then off of her, across the bed, he opened the drawer of his bedside table. Closing his eyes and saying a silent prayer, he slowly opened the drawer and his eyes lit up when he saw the flat black leather of his Leatherman's case.

"Hallelujah!" he exclaimed as he pulled it out

Gazing at it as if it were the breath of life, he opened it and slid it out as Sara sneezed again, making him lose his grip and landing the tool on the floor beside the bed, just out of reach.

"Crap."

"What!" she snapped

"I dropped it."

"Dropped what?"

"My Leatherman." He replied

Glaring down at it, he reached with all his might and cringed as his fingertips were just an inch or so from it. He reached again, twiddling his fingers in hopes that he might inch it closer and thereby, set them free. For another few moments he lay there staring down at it and as possible solutions swam around in his head, he had an epiphany. He swung his right leg down and with his toes he moved the object closer to him, then reached down and grabbed it, smiling again. With one hand, he opened it up and exposed the pliers. Wondering what was going on, Sara turned to him and asked him what he was doing, as he reached around to the back of the headboard, feeling for the screws that attached it to the bed frame.

"This is gonna be a bitch and a half." He commented as he tried to loosen the bolt

"What is? What are you doing!"

"I'm trying to separate the headboard from the frame. Then we can get the keys." He explained

"Um, how do you figure that?"

"Well, I separate the frame and headboard and then we carry it into the living room and get the keys."

"So, you expect to set us free via dismantling the bed frame?"

"Right, now be quiet so I can do this. Its hard enough with two hands, not to mention one and the fact that I'm not left handed."

Sara held her tongue through Jim's curses and swearing and after about half an hour he had taken care of the one side of the bed. Jim let out a sigh of relief and made his way to the other side of the bed to take care of the rest of it. As his body was twisted and a bit contorted, this side of the bed proved to be a bit tougher than he'd anticipated. Finally, after about another forty five minutes, the bed fell to the floor with a great thud, yanking Sara's arm up a bit. Cursing herself, she got to her knees and prodded Jim to do the same.

"Hurry up. I gotta pee." She growled

The both of them lifting and carrying the headboard into the living room, Jim grabbed the keys and set them free, Sara making a bee line for the bathroom. By the time she had finished her business Jim was back in the bedroom reassembling the bed and as she stepped back into the bedroom and just sort of stood there, glaring down at him.

"That's the last time we use those damned things." She said as she left the room, muttering

"My thoughts exactly, maybe next time………….."

Turning on her heel, she winked at him.

"Next time?"

"Hey, a guy can hope, can't he?"


End file.
